23rd Jäger Regiment (Russian Empire)
|branch = |allegiance = Emperor of Russia|dates = 1805—1833|role = Jagers|size = 2 battalions|command_structure = 5th Infantry Division|battles = Napoleonic Wars *War of the Fifth Coalition **Battle of Friedland *Finnish War **Occupation of Christina **Battle of Leppavirta **Battle of Kuopio **Battle of Sikajoki **Battle of Lappo **Battle of Kuortana **Battle of Sevara *War of the Sixth Coalition **Battle of Klyastitsy **Battle of Polotsk **Battle of Leipzig}}The 23rd Jäger Regiment (23-й Егерский полк) was a light infantry jager regiment of the Imperial Russian Army. The regiment like all other jäger regiments was eventually disbanded but did see some service. History In 1805, the 23rd Jäger Regiment was formed in the city of Tobolsk from the 18th and 19th Jäger Regiments. Upon formation, the regiment was assigned to the Siberian Inspectorate and when done forming joined the 14th Infantry Division. In 1807 the regiment took part in the Battle of Eylau and in 1808 took part in the Finnish War. After the Treaty of Fredrikshamn, the regiment moved to the Aaland Islands where they remained until later that year when they joined the 5th Infantry Division. During the French Invasion of Russia, the regiment was part of the 5th Infantry Division under the 1st Army Corps of the 1st Western Army. During the War of the Sixth Coalition the regiment took part in the Battle of Bautzen and later the Battle of Leipzig. By 1817, the regiment was moved to Courland and the 2nd battalion was assigned to the Settlers Corps (supporting settlers of the western frontier). In 1820 the regiment was moved under the 12th Infantry Division and joined the 2nd Consolidated Jäger Regiment part of the Combined Division of the 4th Infantry Corps. By 1829 the 2nd battalion was re-formed and the regiment re-joined the 12th Infantry Division. By 1830, the battalions were merged and joined the Consolidated Jäger Regiment and finally in 1833 was disbanded and the regiment battalion was absorbed into the Schlisselburg Infantry Regiment. Later in 1863, the Schlisselburg Infantry Regiment was split and the second battalion formed the new Ivangorod Infantry Regiment, which the jäger's history and traditions were preserved through. Service * War of the Fifth Coalition ** Battle of Friedland * Finnish War ** Occupation of Christina ** Battle of Leppavirta ** Battle of Kuopio ** Battle of Sikajoki ** Battle of Lappo ** Battle of Kuortana ** Battle of Sevara * War of the Sixth Coalition ** Battle of Klyastitsy ** Battle of Polotsk ** Battle of Leipzig Commanders * Regimental Commanders ** 1806—1807 Polkovnik Thomas Alexandrovich Zhilko ** 1807—1812 Polkovnik Grigory Nikolayevich Frolov ** 1814—1815 Polkovnik Semyon Petrovich Brezhinsky * Battalion Commanders ** 1807—1811 Pod-Polkovnik, later Polkovnik Leo ** 1811—1811 Polkovnik Maleev ** 1811—1815 Kapitan (Major rank), later Pod-Polkovnik Razhniki ** 1815—1821 Polkovnik Reitz ** 1821—1824 Pod-Polkovnik Dobrovolsky II ** 1824 Pod-Polkovnik Reichel Sources * Russian Army Order of Battlein 1812 [in Rus] '' * ''Historical Background of the Jäger Troops [in Rus] * 23rd Jaeger Regiment (Wiki) [in Rus] Category:Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Infantry Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Jäger Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1805 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1833